Childish Games
by FrozenBloodRose
Summary: lemons for the Saiyuki gang Goku, Gojyo, Sanzo and yes Hakkai read enjoy tell me about it 3


I'M SO FREAKIN EXCITED TO RELEASE THIS STORY!! I COULDN'T WAIT I'M SO HAPPY READ IT READ IT READ IT!! ok first up i'd like to apologize to all of you who have been reading and enjoying my stories, i would be more than happy to upload regularly but at the moment im grounded so i have to sneak on, a wonderful way to begin summer vacation -_-' its a pain! well i was laying down ready to go to sleep when suddenly BOOM! sha gojyo and the rest of saiyuki popped in my head and i was inspired to create a lemon for Hakkai, Gojyo, Goku and Sanzo lol! well here ya go!! oh and if the pics don't work type in (photobucket is the first part of the website to follow for the pics) oh and sorry the Gojyo one was kinda short my sincerest apologies Gojyo lovers.

/mrs_hitsugaya then click on Saiyuki Story and they'll be there

* * *

Name: Mayu

Looks: a href="/images/anime%20girl%20red%20hair" target="_blank"img src=".com/albums/qq120/Kyrii2008/381880_sexy_anime_" border="0" alt="red hair Pictures, Images and Photos"//a

Age: year younger than Gojyo

Hobbies: screwing Gojyo lol!

Name: Ami

Looks:a href=".com/albums/jj315/Mrs_Hitsugaya/Saiyuki%20Story/?action=view¤t;=1126998750_" target="_blank"img src=".com/albums/jj315/Mrs_Hitsugaya/Saiyuki%20Story/1126998750_" border="0" alt="Ami"/a

Hobbies: hanging with Goku

Name: Kairi

Looks:a href=".com/albums/jj315/Mrs_Hitsugaya/Saiyuki%20Story/?action=view¤t;=" target="_blank"img src=".com/albums/jj315/Mrs_Hitsugaya/Saiyuki%" border="0" alt="Kairi"/a

Hobbies: whatever Sanzo's are

Name: Yasunori

Looks:a href="/images/anime%20girl%20sexy" target="_blank"img src=".com/albums/x257/clone88_" border="0" alt="anime girl Pictures, Images and Photos"//a (lol! i had 2 find Hakkai a freak lol!)

Hobbies: bein freaky for Hakkai lol!!

now let's begin shall we? lets start with Gojyo first lol!

* * *

*Gojyo's POV*

I walked slowly into mine and Mayu's hotel room to find only an empty bed and to hear the sound of rushing water. I looked toward the bathroom and without even having to try opening the door I could already tell it was locked. With a low sigh I plopped down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling letting the cool air from the air conditioner soothe my senses. I sat up only to take off my shirt and shoes so I was in only my pants. "I'm in the mood for a beer I think," I said lowly walking toward the fridge pulling one out opening it with a sigh. I took a sip then sat back on the bed, "Gojyo?" Mayu called poking her head out from behind the door. Her long red hair was dripping with water and was sticking to her face while her bright lavender eyes looked at me happily, "Mm-hm," I said swallowing the mouth full of beer I had. She smiled and giggled slightly, "i'll be out in a moment,"

"Ok," I said as I watched her close the bathroom door, I heard it lock. 'I don't see why she feels the need to do that. It's not like I haven't seen her naked before or nothin like that,' I sighed again and laid back on the bed closing my eyes only for a moment to only have them opened by someone who was kissing on my stomach.

*Mayu's POV*

I walked out of the bathroom completely naked and looked over at the bed to see none other than Sha Gojyo laying on his back with his eyes closed. He looked so sexy in only his pants, I just couldn't help myself. I walked over toward him, leaned forward and started to kiss softly on his stomach. I could feel his stomach muscles tense slightly only to relax as a sexy moan escaped his lips. I looked up at him and I could see his sexy crimson eyes staring down at me as a smirk came across his lips. I slid my tongue playfully around the rim of his pants as I gave a slight tug. He chuckled,

"Excited I see,"

"You have no idea," I said as he pulled me up so I was hovering over him with a smirk. He pulled me in and gave me a lusty kiss. He slid his hands down toward my womanhood and thrusted a finger inside my wet tight walls. "Gojyo," I moaned into the kiss. He chuckled as he flipped me over, still fingering me, and kissing on my neck being sure to give me a hickey. I wrapped my legs around him and moaned his name as I started to grind into his hand. "Harder Baby," he slid his tongue down my collar bone while his free hand massaged my left breast. I moaned as he wrapped his warm lips around my hardened pink nipple. I tossed my head back, I was in paradise. I started to grind harder as I could feel my peek nearing. He pulled up and pulled out his fingers. A thin coat of sweat covered my body as I lay there panting. He looked at my juices that coated his fingers then at the juices that were spilling from inside me and onto the sheets. A sexy smirk came across his face,

"You're just a messy girl I see," I blushed slightly. From where I was laying I could see his erection clearly through his pants. I sat up and quickly undid them and tossed them to the side along with his boxers and slid my mouth around his long erection. He gasped, "Geez Mayu, what's bringin this about?" he said slightly out of breath. I couldn't respond considering I had a mouth full of Gojyo. I started to bob my head back and forth as I sucked harder and harder. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he grabbed my hair and forced himself deeper in my mouth. I loved every second of it, the taste, the feeling, how wet I was becoming from hearing his moans. I just couldn't take it anymore. I needed him, I looked up at him, his head was tossed back and his chest was heaving up and down, his entire body was covered in sweat. I suddenly tasted something a little salty. I turned up my nose a bit, then pulled Gojyo out of my mouth moving my hand fast and with a firm grip around his throbbing member. I'll let Gojyo get away with so much but allowing him to cum in my mouth as a big NO NO. "DAMN MAYU!" he screamed as he came. His cum got on my chest but I prefer that then my mouth. I'm not Yasu, I DON'T swallow and I don't plan of ever swallowing. He looked down at me, panting hard with his eyes glazed over. He grinned, pushed me back on the bed, spread my legs and thrusted his hard, throbbing member deep inside me. I screamed. It felt amazing! He started to slam harder and faster as I matched each thrust with even harder ones. Before too long we were both screaming each other's names at the top of our lungs only to get greeted by Kairi and Sanzo firing off a few rounds and yellin at us to 'shut the fuck up' but we didn't care. In fact, it made us scream even louder. With a few more thrusts and screams we hit our peeks. He collapsed on top of me as we both struggled to get our breathing under control. "Damn Mayu! You're a work out you know that?" he said in between gasps. "So are you, Sha Gojyo," believe it or not, in between our arguments, random fuck feasts and all the pain, I know he loves me. He doesn't have to say it, I don't expect him to with all the hell he's seen in his life. I looked down at him, he was looking toward the window. I started to stroke his hair only to have him grab my hand and kiss it gently, "I love you Mayu," I gasped. I really wasn't expecting him to come right out and say that but I smiled, "I love you too, Sha Gojyo," we stayed just like that until morning.

WOOT! 1 DOWN 3 TO GO!!! I'M ON A ROLL!! HOPE YOU LIKED THAT ONE!! NEXT UP!!!!! CHO HAKKAI!!! WOOT WOOT!

* * *

*Yasu's POV*

I sat on the bed in a red, pink and black plaid spaghetti strap shirt that stopped around where my rib cage did and matching underwear. I sat there and admired Hakkai who was standing on the other side of the room looking out the window. I stood up and walked behind him. Once I reached him, I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my cheek against his back, he gasped slightly then relaxed and gently grabbed my hand. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHA GOJYO FUCK ME HARDER!!!!!!!!!" I giggled, "Mayu's pretty loud huh?" Hakkai asked with a chuckle. "Yeah, I've never heard her this loud though,"  
"MY GOD MAYU! YOU'RE SO TIGHT! I LOVE IT!"  
"Gojyo's pretty loud too," I said. Hakkai chuckled. "Yeah, he is," suddenly the sound of gun shots went off. "MAYU IF YOU AND GOJYO DON'T KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF WE'LL COME IN THERE AND BLAST HIS FUCKIN' DICK OFF!" I heard Kairi and Sanzo scream in unison. "My my," Hakkai said, "I'm sure there's a better way to go about this,"  
"Try telling them that,"  
"No thanks, say Yasu," he said turning around facing me. "Yeah?" I said looking up into his gentle emerald eyes. (he wasn't wearing his eye glass thingy-ma-jig lol!). He didn't have to say anything. I knew what he meant. My eyes suddenly filled with desire as I hopped into his arms kissing him passionately wrapping my legs around him as he laid me on the bed sliding his hands up and down my thighs. He slid his lips away from mine only to gently nibble on my ear, then kissed down my collar bone while his free hand gently pulled down one of my straps. I gasped as the cold air hit my newly exposed breast, Hakkai watched as my soft pink nipple instantly hardened. He pulled down the other strap and took my shirt off completely, I blushed the ran my hands up his shirt. I felt something on his stomach and knew exactly what it was. I pulled off his shirt and looked at his scar. He looked the other way, I sat up and pressed myself against him holding him close. "Hakkai, it's ok now," his hands twitched slightly, "I'm here," I whispered gently kissing the scar. He looked down at me while I looked up at him, "Yasunori," he whispered giving me a slight push so I'd fall back onto the bed. I spread my legs as he laid between them taking my now hardened nipple in his mouth suckling it (lol! that's a funny word suckling rofl! i love it!). I moaned and laced my fingers in his smooth, short, brown hair. He moaned gently as he slowly slid his index finger against my clit through the fabric of my panties. I gasped, "oh Hakkai," I said biting down hard on my lower lip. He swapped nipples and swirled his tongue around it. The smooth wet muscle (his tongue ladies lol) tracing every inch of my nipples coating them in his saliva. My nipples hardened even more even though I didn't think it was even possible. He nibbled on it gently as his finger continued to draw small circles on my clit through my painties. I started to pant even harder loving the feeling of him. My chest heaved up and down as small drops of sweat rolled down my body. I loved every moment of it. He finally got tired of my nipples and started to kiss lower dipping his tongue inside my belly button then kissing the rim of my panties. I looked down at him with somewhat glazed over eyes, "Hakkai," I moaned out. He looked up at me with sexy emerald ones and a smirk, "Say it," he said. I could feel his breath on my skin. Every hair on my body was sticking up, my legs were trembling, my pussy throbbing, I was soaked and I needed him bad, "Baby, let's skip the foreplay, I need you," he chuckled, "Say it," he repeated. "Fuck me baby," his smirk got sexier as he ripped off my panties and tossed my legs over his shoulders. "But I enjoy the foreplay," he said shoving two of his fingers in my tight wet pussy while sucking on my clit. I let out a scream of pleasure as he swirled his tongue around it. I started to grind into his mouth and hand wanting more of this amazing feeling. "Hakkai," I moaned as I tossed my head from side to side and gripping his hair pushing his head forward. He moaned into me and added another finger, "Hakkai!" I screamed out. He pulled up, "Louder," he resumed eating me. "HAKKAI!!!!! OH MY-YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS HAKKAIIIIIIIIIIII AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I LOVE IT MORE MORE MORE!" he chuckled. I could feel my climax near, "Hakkai!!!!! I'm gonna cum," I whimpered out as my hips moved closer to him. He pulled his lips up, gave me a soft kiss on the stomach then looked at me with lusty eyes, "Hold on then Yasu," I bit down on my lip, he started to pump his fingers deeper and harder, "oh my-HAKKAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I came all over him. Hakkai licked his lips hungerly, pulled his fingers out, sucked my juices off his hand then pulled me into a lusty kiss as I ripped off the remainder of his clothes and tossed him on the bed. I got down on my knees, "Spread them," I said sexily( i didn't know sexily was a word til just now...trippy) he did as I said. I slid in between his legs and took his shaft all the way in my mouth. He gasped and gently gripped my hair, "Yasuuuuuu," he groaned out. I moaned onto his member then started to bob my head back and forth. He sucked in air sharply then moaned, I started to suck harder while I started to finger myself slowly. His moans were such a turn-on I didn't know what to do once he starts. I sucked harder, he pushed my head deeper on his shaft, "take it all in," I did just that. His member twitched in my mouth I knew he was close to his release. I slid my tongue up and down his shaft, he yanked my hair but pushed me down deeper, "I'm gonna cum," I smiled and sucked even harder. "YASUNORI!" he screamed as his cum filled my mouth. He was gasping for air but he looked down at me. "Swallow, all of it," I swallowed, honestly I loved the taste of his cum. It tasted great. I pulled his member out of my mouth, he yanked me up so I was sitting in his lap then he slammed me down on his hard dick. I grunted, "Baby,"  
"*groan* Who said you had to die in order to get to heaven?" I wrapped my arms around as well and started to bounce up and down on him, "I don't know, but I'm there now," I tossed my head back. He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me down harder while thrusting inside of me. Before too long Hakkai and I had broke a sweat and started screaming louder than Gojyo and Mayu were. "Son-of-a! HAKKAI! YASU! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sanzo sceamed. "HAKKAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" was my response. About an hour or 2 later we both came and were exhausted. Hakkai laid on his back and I laid on top of him as we both tried to catch our breath. Once we regained ourselves, he pulled the cover over us, gave me a soft kiss on the forehead then whispered, "I'll always be here to protect you, I love you" those where the last words I heard before I faded into a peaceful sleep.

YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! 2 DOWN 2 TO GO!! HELL YEAH WHO KICKS ASS? I DO! Next up!!!!!!! GOKU!!! this'll be cute as hell read it read it!

* * *

*Ami's POV*

I was sitting in the bed in a white button up shirt (the top 3 or so buttons weren't buttoned only the last two were so Goku had an eye full lol!), I had the sleeves rolled up, my legs were crossed and was doing what I normally do. Which is sit down with Goku and we stuff our faces with tons and tons of food. I was sipping tea when I noticed that Goku wasn't eating as much as he normally did. He was just sitting there in his pants and a t-shirt acting kinda shy and he wasn't looking at me. I sat my cup down, "Goku?" I said leaning forward. He jumped a little, "Yeah?"  
"What's wrong? You're not acting like yourself," he looked at me then blushed, "Well it's kinda hard to act normal when-"

"oh my-HAKKAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HELL YES SHA GOJYO MORE MORE!" I stopped and looked toward the wall. "Son-of-a! HAKKAI! YASU! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I giggled, "My all 6 of them are noisy aren't they?"

"Uh...yeah, I guess" he looked down. I noticed his hands were in his lap and he wasn't about to move them. I went and sat next to him, he gasped and tried to bring his knees to his chest but he groaned in pain. It suddenly clicked. I gasped and started to blush. "Goku," I said reaching for his hand. He looked at me, blushed even harder, let out a gasp of surprise and fell on his back on the bed. I took that chance a climbed on top of him moving his hands so I was sitting right on his erection. "A-Ami w-what ar-mmmmmmmmmm!!!!!!" he said as I crashed my lips on his grinding my hips into his. He was gasping so I pulled away but kept grinding, "A-ohhhh-Ami what are y-you d-doing?"

"What does it feel like?" I said smiling and taking off my shirt. His member twitched, his bright golden eyes looked away. I stopped grinding then climbed off of him. I looked down, "Goku, if you don't want to ... then we don't have to," he looked at me confused for a sec, then I heard the bed shift and saw his shirt and pants hit the floor. I looked up to see Goku standing in front of me in only his boxers. He pulled me into a gentle embrace and kissed me, he leaned toward my ear and whispered, "I do want to Ami," I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. We stood like that kissing for a while until he pushed me against a wall and pinned my arms above my head. "Go-UHHH!" I moaned as he started to suckle (there's that word again! lmao!!!!) my right breast, he slid one hand down, but even still one of his hands held both of mine into place, and pulled off my panties. He bit down on my breast, I moaned, "GOKU! YES! PLEASE!" he moved to my left one and did the same while slipping his fingers deep inside my tight wet throbbing pussy. My juices started to seep out of me. "GOKU YESSSSSSSS!" I moaned grinding into him. He looked at me with sexy golden eyes. He pulled up from my breasts and looked me dead in the eye with a smirk. He slammed his fingers harder inside me as I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist. He chuckled, "I got an idea," he removed my legs from his waist, pulled his fingers out of me and let my hand go. He walked toward the bed, knelt down, picked up something but I couldn't see what it was. He slipped out of his boxers then walked back over to me. He grabbed my hands and tied my arms and legs up against the top of the curtain holder (well ya kno how there's that rod thingy that holds up the curtains? that) my pussy was completely exposed to him. He had a clear shot too. He licked his lips and watched as some of my juices seeped out of me and onto the floor. I blushed, "Goku?" his member was nice and hard and precum was on the tip of it. He placed his hands on my ass and pulled me onto his member. I let out a scream, "GOKU! IT'S HUGE!" he groaned, "You're so tight babe!" he started to slam harder. I started to scream louder. "GOKU!! FUCK ME HARDER! PLEASE!" he started to pump harder. My sweat was mixing with my juices and his cum. The room was filled with groans, screams and the sound of flesh hitting against each other. After a few more pumps like that, he untied me then I tossed him on the bed and started to bounce up and down on his member. I could hear the headboard bang against the wall. I was riding Goku like crazy, he was holding on to my waist in case I got to tired to grind on him anymore. "What the-GOKU! AMI! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS WORLD COMING TO!?" I heard Kairi scream. After more screams and us cumming multiple times each we collapsed. Goku held me close then whispered, "Ami?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm kinda hungry now,"

"Me too~giggle~"

HELL TO THE YESSSSSSSSSS 3 DOWN 1 TO GO!! Now for the finally!! GENJYO SANZO!! YEAHH

* * *

*Kairi's POV*

Tonight had to be the worst night of mine and Sanzo's life. I'm laying in bed next to Sanzo in one of his t-shirts, we're cuddling trying to sleep need I tell you when suddenly I hear the following:

"HELL YES SHA GOJYO MORE MORE!"  
my response to this: several rounds fired and "MAYU IF YOU AND GOJYO DON'T KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF WE'LL COME IN THERE AND BLAST HIS FUCKIN' DICK OFF!"

"oh my-HAKKAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Sanzo's response: "Son-of-a! HAKKAI! YASU! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"GOKU! YES! PLEASE!" and "GOKU!! FUCK ME HARDER! PLEASE!" oh! and let's not forget"GOKU! IT'S HUGE!"  
my response:"What the-GOKU! AMI! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS WORLD COMING TO!?" -_-' oh yes. Sanzo and I are very pissed about this. "All I want is to sleep Baby, is that to much to ask?" I asked burying my face in Sanzo's exposed chest. "Apparently so Love," he said stroking my hair. I looked up into his deep purple eyes with a childish grin on my face, "Hey Sanzo?"

"Hn?"

"Feeling childish?"

"You're not really thinking that are you?" he asked kinda worried. I smiled, nodded, slipped out of my clothes then climbed on top of him kissing him. He sighed, "Alright, only cause the have it coming to them," I giggled between sucking his nipples, "Sure Baby, whatever you say," he laced his fingers in my hair and guided my mouth down to his cock. I pulled his boxers down and almost got hit in the face by his erection. "Sorry bout that," he said smiling, "Whatever," I took his cock fully into my mouth and sucked on it long and hard twirling my tongue around it. He arched his back, moaned and gripped the sheets, "Hell yes Kairi, take it all in," I moved my head up and down faster enjoying the taste and feel on Genjyo Sanzo. I looked up at him, his head was tossed back and he was moaning like crazy, his chest heaved up and down as he was becoming covered in sweat. I looked like an angel. His moans were amazing. I sucked harder earning more moans, "my GOD KAIRI! I'M GONNA CUM!" I loved it when he did, he looked so DAMN SEXY! True to his word he came all in my mouth panting hard and looking at me glazed over like, "Swallow,"

'Is that a freakin turn on to him or somethin?' I thought to myself as I pulled his cock out of my mouth and swallowing some of it. "All of it," just because he said that I spit it on him. He growled lowly then slammed me on the bed. "What the HELL was that for!?" he hissed. I looked childishly at the window and didn't answer. He growled, "Well fine then," he spread my legs and slammed himself mercilessly inside of me. I screamed. "This is what happens to naughty girls who don't obey their boyfriends," he grabbed my legs, tossed them over his shoulders and started slamming in and out of me like crazy. I was screaming louder then I knew I could and my throat was starting to hurt because of it. Sanzo was screaming as well. "KAIRI!"

"SANZO!"

"HEY! YOU AWFUL PRIEST SHUT THE FUCK UP IN THERE! DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Gojyo screamed. I screamed louder, "YES SANZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE IT!!!!!!!! UHN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU SANZO MORE MORE MORE!!!!!!!!!!" he grunted, "DAMN KAIRI YOU'RE SO GOOD!,"

"AHHHHH!!! I'M GONNA CUM!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HEY! I DON'T WANNA HEAR THAT!" Goku screamed. "SHUT UP IN THERE!" Gojyo screamed. As Sanzo and I both came we screamed as loud as we could waking up everyone in town. We collapsed, he didn't even have enough strength to pull out of me. He found enough strength to pull out of me, pull the cover over us, pull me close to him then whisper, "Kairi?" I was fading in and out sleep, "yeah?" I whispered hoarsely. "Marry me," I smiled weakly, "Of course....Lover," and with that we fell asleep.

HELL YEAH I'M GOOD! PLEASE REVIEW ME ON THIS BECAUSE IT TOOK ME 2 DAYS TO MAKE THIS AND I'M SO HAPPY IT'S OUT NOW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!!!


End file.
